poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Plundering The Treasury/Escaping The Castle/Transcript
This is the transcript of Mario Hood Part 13. (We now see Mario going up the castle walls. Then he pulls out his grappling hook at throws it to the top of the balcony. He climbs up the rope until he got to the top, and he hears snoring. We now cut to King Dedede and Escargoon, who are asleep. There are also piles of bags of stolen taxes) King Dedede: (Talking in his sleep) Mario? (Turns over in his bed) I'll get even... I'll get... (Mario gets his arrow attached to a rope and releases it as it flies to inside the jail. We are now inside the jail where Luigi grabs the arrow, puts it through a hole, and releases it back to the tower. As it hits the top of the bed, King Dedede stirs, only to have his eyes a little open before going back to sleep. While he snores, Mario is grabbing each bag of taxes and tying it to the pulling rope. King Dedede snores hard, as Mario carefully looks, before he continues busing himself) King Dedede: (Sleepily) It's Mario I want... (Rolls over in his bed, as Mario looks for a second and goes back to his plundering) (Suddenly, King Dedede starts to laugh. Mario looks and he saw that King Dedede's foot is being tickled by Escargoon's tongue. He kicks it and Escargoon wakes up. Mario quickly hides as Escargoon looks around, and then goes back to sleep. His bed starts to rock while he snores. Mario is rocking the bed to keep Escargoon asleep while he continues plundering the treasure. The treasure goes across all the way from the tower to the jail, as Lucario is pulling the rope. Cut to Meta Knight with a few bags of treasure) Meta Knight: (Laughs) Praise the Lord, and pass the tax rebate! (He hands a bag of taxes to Rhonda, and one to Robin. Cut to Luigi guiding all the freed prisoners with their treasure) Luigi: (Whispering) Come on, follow me. (Everyone follows Luigi through the stairway in the dungeon. We are now outside where Dr. Eggman is still asleep as Luigi opens the door and looks up. He sees a few coins falling from one of the bags. They pat Eggman who barely starts to wake up, before Luigi quickly grabs him and pulls him into the jail) Dr. Eggman: (Muffled) D'oh! (Cut to Orbot who heard the noise as he looks and his eyes turned red again. Back at the jail, Luigi comes out of the door and takes Eggman's place, pretending to be asleep as Orbot approaches) Orbot: (Walking towards Luigi) Eggman, now...now don't get your dander up, but I still got a feeling that I... (Luigi wakes up and grabs Orbot by the neck) Luigi: Meta Knight, get going and hurry. (Meta Knight guides the prisoners out of the jail. He looks up and sees three patrolling Eggrobos until they're out of sight. Then Meta Knight guides the prisoners across the castle grounds. The clock strikes four times. We are now back in the tower with Mario looking up, knowing that it will dawn soon. So he has to hurry and plunder every last treasure. King Dedede is still asleep as Mario finds another bag of taxes under the pillow. As he removes it, King Dedede falls back, snores hardly, exclaims, and then starts sucking his thumb. Escargoons woke up when he heard Dedede sucking his thumb again. Mario then looks and finds the last bag of taxes hidden in Dedede's arm. He quietly takes the bag of taxes, but then it takes Dedede's thumb away from his mouth for a few seconds before it goes back to his mouth as Mario takes the bag away. Escargoon, still awake, looks around and sees Mario fleeing with the last bag as he jumps on the pulling rope. Escargoon tries to get the treasure back by grabbing the last bag in line, which pulls the bed and woke up King Dedede) King Dedede: UH-OH! (His bed hits the end of balcony and he starts to fall) Whoa! WHOA! (He hangs on, as we see Lucario, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Sceptile pulling the rope very hard. Cut to Dedede calling his soldiers) King Dedede: Guards! GUARDS!!! MY GOLD!!! (The Eggrobos starts shooting and Mario escapes. King Dedede's hands slipped as he crashed into the iron bars of the jail and then falls on the ground. He looks up and sees the remaining prisoners escaping with his gold) King Dedede: Oh, no, no, NO! They're all getting away with my beautiful gold! (Closes the jail door as the last prisoners escape) Guards! GUARDS! To the jail! (A band of Hammer Bros and Goombas start charging toward King Dedede) King Dedede: Troops, halt! Stop! Desist! (They crash through the jail door with King Dedede hanging on to it. He screams as the army crashes through a wall as they continue charging. Cut to Mario and the others escaping) Mario: This way, everybody! (We first see Sir Eburn, Lady Like, Mr. Saturn, Spikehead, Honey, Iro, Rick, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Link, Zelda, Pit, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Owain, Inigo and Severa fleeing. Cut to the Koopalings who start shooting and throwing bombs and hammers. We then see Donkey Kong, along with Wario, Waluigi, Corrin, Silas and Kaze fleeing and dodging the arrows. Then Yoshi, fleeing along with Diddy Kong, Mega Man and Pac-Man. Then we see Luigi fleeing with the Toads, Saizo, Oboro, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, and Spike. Cut to Tiff dodging the arrows with Lololo and Lalala, Stella, Flora and Musa fleeing past her. Cut to three Eggrobos shooting with their guns as they're running. We now see Mario and Tuff prepare their bows and shoot their arrows. The arrow hits the Eggrobos. As the arrow flies, it carries the Eggrobos with it. It then hits a wall, they are left hanging. Cut back to Tuff who flees with Tiff, Yoshi, and Luigi following. Cut to the Mr. Game and Watches fleeing, along with the flopping Magikarp. Cut to Lucario shielding the arrows with his lute. Cut to Robin and Rhonda fleeing, as we see Bowser who parpares to crush them his axe. Meta Knight sweeps them away just in time. Cut to the Deadly Six charging. We now see Mario and Luigi knocking down a pile of barrels. It knocks away the Deadly Six. Cut to Meta Knight putting all the characters on a large cart) Mario: (Handing Toad to Meta Knight) That's all of them, get going! (Mario pulls the lever which lowers the drawbridge) Luigi: This is no hayride. Come on, let's get it out of here! (Pulls the large cart with everyone in it) Here we go! (Meta Knight is pushing the cart as Mario follows behind) Meta Knight: On to Sherwood Forest! Lady Like: (Horrified) STOP! Where's Kirby? (Kirby is lagging behind in the castle) Kirby: Mama, mama, wait for me! (Mario quickly heads back to save Kirby. He grabs Kirby and they flee, as the enemies are getting closer. But then, we see Bowser cut the rope with his axe under Bowser Jr.'s orders. The gate falls and blocks the entrance, leaving Mario no escape. Cut to Eggman) Dr. Eggman: We've got him now! (Luigi heads back and Mario hands Kirby to Luigi through the gate) Mario: Keep going. Don't worry about me. (The Koopalings and the Deadly Six are charging toward Mario. Mario quickly dodges them, climbs the gate, swings on a rope and hits Eggman, sending him flying. Eggman then crashes into the Koopalings and the Deadly Six. Mario swung to a castle wall, and hung on. The Hammer Bros start to throw their hammers at Mario. Mario dodges the hammers and goes up the wall to the top. Then he sees a Goomba who starts to shoot an arrow at him. He flees but ran into another one who starts shooting another arrow, as Mario evaded them. The Goombas also duck from their own arrows. Mario jumps on a castle wall and almost loses his balance, then he runs ahead, as Eggman is running on the ground, holding a torch. Mario goes up the same tower wall, and hides behind a wall as the Eggrobos start shooting at him. Cut to Eggman who's going up the spiral staircase) Dr. Eggman: This time, we've got him for sure! (Mario climbs up to the balcony, heads inside the room and closes the curtains. Then he turns around and sees Eggman, who tries to burn him with the torch. Eggman chases Mario around the room, and they fight as the castle catches on fire. Mario then pulls the rug, causing Eggman to fall on his back. Mario escapes from Eggman, and flees up the staircase away the fire. When he reached the top room, it starts burning more fire and it trapped him. There was no way out until he escaped through a window and climbs up to the top of a pointed roof. The fire blazed and surrounded Mario, leaving him no chance to escape. Cut to King Dedede who comes out and points at Mario) King Dedede: Shoot him! (Mario is hanging on to a pole as the fire closed in. We see Luigi and Tuff watching in horror from below under a tree and in a bush. Mario then realizes he can make a jump into the moat to escape getting burned by the fire. He elects to jump and plummets into the moat. Cut to King Dedede with Escargoon) King Dedede: Kill him! KILL HIM! Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Chase scenes Category:Escape scenes